1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel container holding structure which can protect a fuel container against impacts.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a gas combustion type driving tool, a fuel container with liquefied fuel gas filled therein is mounted into a tool, the fuel gas supplied from the fuel container is charged into a sealed combustion chamber, the fuel gas and air are mixed within the combustion chamber to produce a mixture gas, and a fastening member is driven by a combustion pressure produced by a combustion of the mixture gas.
The fuel container is detachably stored in a fuel container storing portion in a housing of a main body of the tool. When the fuel in the fuel container runs out, the fuel container is replaced.
A conventional gas combustion type driving tool has a problem that impacts produced in its driving time are transmitted to the fuel container and the fuel container may be broken. For example, in the case that the fuel container is a gas can including an aluminum-made inner bag filled with fuel gas, there is a problem that the inner bag can be creased by the impacts occurring in the tool driving time, thereby producing cracks and holes in the inner bag of the gas can (a pinhole phenomenon). When such holes are formed in the inner bag of the gas can, the fuel gas within the inner bag and compressed gas (nitrogen or the like) outside the inner bag are mixed together, thereby causing a poor injection of the fuel gas. In the case that the fuel gas cannot be ignited due the poor injection thereof, even when the fuel remains in the fuel container, the fuel container is unusable.
To avoid such problem, a structure to buffer the impacts transmitted to the fuel container is considered. For example, DE102006000233A1 discloses a structure in which an elastic force is applied through a spring to a connecting element for connecting the fuel container. In this structure, the impacts to be transmitted to the fuel container can be absorbed by the spring.
However, in the structure of the DE102006000233A1, there is a problem that, since the connecting element is held by the spring, a space for disposing the spring is necessary.